The invention relates to a filling device or arrangement for filling pipe filling machines for filling drinkable liquids into containers, such as bottles or the like, with a filling liquid annulus vessel and with filling components connected thereto by a liquid input conduit and a gas conduit having a gas valve arranged thereat.
A known filling valve with a long filling pipe according to German offenlegungsschrift 2,234,120 is provided with a receptacle relief means with separate liquid pressurization and return gas paths, either including a separate liquid and pressurized chamber, as well as with a return gas chamber communicating with the atmosphere. The valve controlled pressurized gas path opens into the receptacle to be filled through a piercing recess in the filling pipe disk, and the return gas path, in the gas travel direction, consists of a channel extending along the filling pipe to a self-closing valve and having a chamfer at the side of the receptacle, and a main conduit continuing the channel to the gas chamber, with interposed return gas valve and a throttle arranged behind the same, as well as a conduit which branches off beyond the closing ball valve.
In these known filling devices, extremely long paths result for the pre-pressurizing, as well as for the return gas channels. These paths constitute a considerable passage resistance and form a correspondingly large expansion space. This leads to substantial foaming losses during the de-pressurization of the receptacle, particularly during the filling of beverages containing CO.sub.2.